


Always (my sunshine)

by 27thSky



Series: Loud and Clear [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NBA Player!Aomine, Prompt Fic, Seifuku wo Matoeba, Sweet, Umaku Uso ga Tsuketa no ni, birthday fic for kise, by kusabi keri-sensei, established!aokise, from tumblr, happy birthday kise, married!aokise, pilot!kise, posted on tumblr, special mention to characters of, too sweet it will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: “18 hours more, love.” Daiki whispered back as if afraid for the world to hear their confessions to one another.“It’s too long.”“I know. I think so too. But I’ll be here. Waiting.”“And I’ll come running back. To your side.” Ryouta poured all the love he felt for his husband as he uttered the word. “Always.”And he clearly heard the reciprocated emotions in the whisper, “Always.”





	Always (my sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts).



> **Happy birthday, Kise Ryouta!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was posted on my tumblr as part of my Kise Ryouta birthday countdown. Give more love to my baby, Kise Ryouta!!!
> 
> This fic is a lot of firsts for me. First fic posted on tumblr. First fic that isn't dripping with angst. First prompt fic.
> 
>  
> 
> **For Ate Roch, as promised!**
> 
>  
> 
> Taken from this [prompt.](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)  
>  **Prompt#13: in a letter**

It’s that time of the year yet again. A time for celebration and gifts. A time to be thankful and happy for another year in his life. And another year for _them_. Yet Ryouta can’t help but let out a big sigh. He doesn’t feel like celebrating at all. In fact celebrating is so far in his mind right now.

Thousands of miles up in the air, flying away from home instead of towards it. “Must’ve been quite a bummer, senpai.” Ryouta heard his co-pilot, Sakuraba Souta, speak beside him upon seeing the discontent in his face.

“Yeah, it was supposed to be my birthday yet I’m on my way flying away from my family,” replied Ryouta as he fiddled in the controls continually checking the flight parameters. Multitasking has been honed into Ryouta for as long as he could remember. And becoming a pilot has only sharpened this skill even more.

“I did try to plead with the boss not to call you up. I know just how much you’ve been looking forward to this day.” His co-pilot’s voice was colored with sympathy and apology. Sakuraba has been working with him for almost two years already ever since the younger one’s arrival in the company and they’ve been paired to fly for almost just as long. Ryouta’s last long-drawn flight for Germany was also accompanied by Sakuraba and he has been talking the younger one’s ear off with his plans for his upcoming birthday. And Sakuraba with his infinite patience and steady friendship, bless him, have been quite a help in curbing his longing for his husband. The ring in Ryouta’s left finger glinted beautifully as if sensing its owner’s thoughts. _His husband. Aomine Daiki_. Daiki was nice enough to drive Ryouta to the airport wishing him a cheerful ‘happy birthday’ even though he knew that he was just as disappointed as he was if not even more.

Just remembering about the derailed plans were almost enough to compel Ryouta to shout in exasperation. Only years of training and professionalism prevented him from throwing a tantrum when he was called in for duty.

“It can’t be helped, I guess. It’s not Ukaji-kun’s fault that he caught a cold. You must be worried about him, too,” replied Ryouta but his disappointment was still very much evident in his voice. It’s not a secret in the company that two of their most eligible pilots are actually seeing one another.

“I am but I’m sure he’ll manage. For now senpai will just have to think about just how much Aomine-san will spoil you once you finally get back.” Sakuraba stated in attempt to cheer his senpai up.

“Spioil me, huh?” Ryouta smiled at the thought. “You’re right, Souta-kun. Thank you.”

And the rest of the flight was obviously spent in a much lighter mood.

* * *

 

 

Glancing at his wristwatch, Ryouta saw that it was already past 1 AM in the evening which meant that his birthday was already over back in Japan. Ryouta was almost compelled to give his husband a ring just to hear his voice but knowing that difference in time zones and just how much he needed the rest. It was Daiki’s long awaited vacation after all, the season was just finished with a straight win for their team. He deserved it and more. And Ryouta wasn’t there to pamper him instead. He visibly shook his head to dispel the depressing thoughts as he headed to the shower of his hotel room.

Fresh out of the shower, Ryouta was clad in his sleeping wear and was about to simply nod off the disappointing day when he noticed the display in the table facing the beautiful scenery of an evening Paris.

There was a bottle of wine and a bouquet of tulips beside it which were obviously absent just before he went to shower. Curious, Ryouta went to the table to take a closer look. Aside from the wine and the flowers, a letter was nestled between them waiting to be noticed. Ryouta sat down absentmindedly far too curious about the letter.

_For the sunshine of my life._ Ryouta read the scripted writing in the envelope. He was unable to control the smile that bloomed in his face, for there was only one person he knew that addressed him that way.

Ryouta had to take a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and the wide smile in his face.

* * *

 

 

**_Sunshine,_ **

_I first met you when I was thirteen. And I’d be lying if I told you that I already knew that the rest of my life will be spent side by side with the idiot that followed me like a puppy and looked at me like I was the one that hung the stars in the evening sky. No, I didn’t knew it back then but I do now and I can’t help but laugh on just how much our situation were reversed right now. To the point that sometimes I’d want you to see yourself in my eyes because for me it wasn’t simply the stars that you hung in the sky. It was you that gave the colors to my whole world. The reason why I wake up every day is simply to share it with you. Just like what I always call you, you really are my own personal sunshine._

_I can’t help but cringe in reading whatever this is that I’ve written but I know that the smile and happiness it’d give you will be more than enough as compensation._

_Twenty eight years ago, this piece of sunshine on earth was born and my whole being is bursting with thankfulness for it. And three years ago, I was blessed to legally declare to the world that this person is mine and mine alone. I know it was never a necessity for the two of us, for we already were more than sure on what we feel for one another but the world demanded it and I’m not the one to complain. I get to legally call you, Aomine Ryouta after all._

_Love, I will spend the rest of my life sharing the happiness that you’ve given me and it’s too much that forever isn’t enough. Well, neither one of us believes in forever anyways. So let’s settle for always, okay?_

_Happy birthday, love. And happy anniversary._

_Always yours,_

**_Daiki_ **

 

* * *

 

Ryouta was sobbing right out by the time he finished reading the letter. He quietly folded the letter and reached for his phone dialling a number that he knew by heart. The call was picked up on its third ring.

“Took you long enough,” Daiki’s gruff voice answered on the other end accompanied by a yawn. “I was almost ready to shut down here. Did you like my surprise, love?”

But Ryouta didn’t reply. He was too busy controlling his emotions and keeping his tears at bay to which he was proving to be unsuccessful.

“You crybaby.” Ryouta heard Daiki say on the phone full of fondness in his voice. “It’s supposed to make you smile, love. Not to make you bawl like a baby.”

“I am,” Ryouta choked out in between his sobs. “I am happy, Daiki. So much. I love you, too.”

“I didn’t even said it yet.” Daiki heard Ryouta continue sniffling but he was glad that he has calmed down enough to talk.

“You did. The whole letter was obviously screaming it out loud. I heard it loud and clear.” This time Daiki could almost see the smile that Ryouta wore on that beautiful face of his.

“Yeah,” Daiki quietly replied his voice would be choked with emotions if he said anything more. His heart was overflowing with love for his sunshine and he badly want him to be able to touch him and whisper to him everything he wrote in that damned letter and more no matter how cringe worthy they were.

“I miss you,” whispered Ryouta with a voice full of longing.

“18 hours more, love.” Daiki whispered back as if afraid for the world to hear their confessions to one another.

“It’s too long.”

“I know. I think so too. But I’ll be here. Waiting.”

“And I’ll come running back. To your side.” Ryouta poured all the love he felt for his husband as he uttered the word. “Always.”

And he clearly heard the reciprocated emotions in the whisper, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> The other characters are from Kusabi Keri-sensei's [Seifuku wo Matoeba, Umaku Uso ga Tsuketa no ni.](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/seifuku_wo_matoeba_umaku_uso_ga_tsuketa_no_ni/) Although they're quite OOC here. They're also pilots in the manga, though.
> 
> I have other one shots which are already in my [tumblr](http://adoseofyukiya.tumblr.com/) but I'm still far too lazy to repost it here. They're part of the birthday countdown. Feel free to hmu there!
> 
> The rest of the series will be posted on who knows when.


End file.
